Erwin Smith y Levi
by spicyrinrin
Summary: Esta noche los dos más importantes en la legión de reconocimiento se unen en una batalla apasionada. ¿Crees que sabías cómo se amaban? No tienes ni idea.


ERWIN SMITH Y LEVI

* * *

**ONE SHOT**

Estos dos me enloquecen.

* * *

Los dientes de Erwin se hundían sin piedad en el cuello de Levi. La presión que ejercían sobre su blanca piel dolía pero Levi era incapaz de moverse, o de quejarse, o de hacer nada.

Tenía la cabeza enterrada entre las sábanas y almohadas mientras jadeaba, sintiendo las furiosas estocadas que el rubio estaba ofreciéndole. Estaba llegando a su límite, esa sensación tan placentera de descarga, de gusto por encima de todas las cosas. Quería más.

Cada vez que regresaban de una expedición y seguían vivos, lo celebraban a su manera, sin muchas palabras, dejaban de ser comandante y soldado, eran dos hombres con el alma atormentada.

Eran amantes que llevaban además, muchas muertes en sus hombros. Que esta vez regresaran sin ninguna baja les daba más motivos para desatar sus deseos sin restricciones. Y nadie los molestaría, el ala de la edificación donde quedaba la habitación de Erwin se encontraba vacía, por eso los gemidos de ambos no tenían paragón.

Levi odiaba ser el primero en correrse y prácticamente el rubio ya podía sentir lo cerca que el azabache estaba de hacerlo.

—Serás cabrón Erwin…—el rubio lo descifró, pues Levi balbuceaba, agitado, con la respiración entrecortada.

—¿No es suficiente aún?—le dijo Erwin al oído, mientras arremetía con más fuerza contra Levi, que sentía como todo su cuerpo empezaba a temblar de placer sólo con pensar lo que venía después.

El rubio se incorporó del agarre al que tenía sometido a Levi para que no se moviera.

Con ambas manos, Erwin separó más las carnes del pelinegro, que intentaba recuperar el aliento perdido. Inclinado sobre él, Erwin taladró profundo su miembro por las entrañas de Levi, que gemía sin reparo. Está de más decir que Erwin penetraba con firmeza, mientras admiraba la escena. Casi le dolía la erección al rubio, que podía darle mucho más placer.

Y esto Levi lo sabía.

—Deten...te...ngh ah—Levi apretaba fuerte las manos contra las sábanas, maldiciendo cuanto podía, o al menos eso fue lo que Erwin dedujo que significaban sus balbuceos.

—No quieres eso Levi... Sé cuánto te gusta... pídelo—al decir esto, Erwin utilizó el tono de voz que utiliza cuando da una orden, esa voz amenazante que enloquecía a Levi.

Aunque Erwin aún articulaba sin mucha dificultad, o al menos así lo creía Levi, lo cierto era que mientras más fuerte y profundo taladraba la cavidad palpitante de Levi, más sentía Erwin que se acercaba también al clímax.

—¿O en serio quieres que pare?—le dijo mientras aminoraba la violencia de sus embestidas y haciendo movimientos que amenazaban con salir del interior de Levi.

—¡Más duro! Ah M-más duro...cabrón...—Levi se perdió en la intensidad del placer que el rubio le proporcionaba, un placer carnal que lo llenaba por todo el cuerpo y lo llevaba a pedirle más al hombre embistiendo su punto más sensible, como si de ello dependiera su vida. Pronto Erwin se las pagaría, eso era seguro.

—Te haré sentir mejor, ¿porqué no te corres ya, Levi?—escuchar su nombre en boca de Erwin, de esa manera tan calmada y provocativa, cuando éste prácticamente lo estaba partiendo en dos, terminó por hacerle alcanzar el orgasmo que su cuerpo tanto le anunciaba que llegaría.

Erwin podía sentir a Levi contrayéndose sobre su erección con una intensidad endemoniada. Los gemidos de su amante le inflaban el ego. Continuó enterrándole las estocadas sin disminuir su furia. El interior de Levi se lo tragaba completo, provocando que el rubio alcanzara el clímax también.

—Por supuesto que me harás sentir mejor cabrón—dijo Levi una vez pudo recuperar la compostura y el aire. Aún estaba siendo penetrado por Erwin, que le seguía clavando su hombría hasta donde su anatomía le permitía.

El rubio recorrió la espalda de Levi con la boca dejando su saliva contra la piel mientras avanzaba, enterró su cara nuevamente en el cuello del pelinegro, que para cuando entendió lo que hacía Erwin era demasiado tarde.

—T...tsk...te he dicho que no hagas eso—el cabreo de Levi era sonoro. El rubio ya lo había marcado a placer y sonriendo satisfecho salió de las entrañas de Levi y admiró la escena, sumamente seducido por la vista del trasero del pelinegro derramando todo su espeso semen.

—Que bien te queda...—dijo el rubio despacio. Erwin se tiró hacia atrás a lo largo de la cama, agotado, y dejó su enorme cuerpo recargado contra el colchón, sin quitar la vista de Levi, que no solía quedarse quieto si se corría primero que él.

Levi se dió vuelta, encarando al rubio. Flexionó un poco las piernas casi sentándose. Se veía muy seductor, con la mirada llena de fuego y cabreación. Ahí estaba Erwin sonriéndole como si hubiera ganado algo. Se tomó el miembro con su mano derecha y lo recorrió de la base hasta la punta y viceversa, sin quitar el contacto visual de los gélidos ojos azules del rubio, que en cierto momento cortó la conexión y observó el recorrido de lo que lentamente hacia la mano de Levi.

—¿Piensas que ya terminaste cabrón?—su voz sonaba llena de lujuria y en nada disminuía el deseo la magnífica vista del miembro aún duro del rubio frente a él.—Mi turno—antes de que Erwin pudiera reaccionar, Levi se abalanzaba sobre su hombría engullendo de golpe. La humedad en la boca de Levi le trastornó los sentidos, si había alguien que le había proporcionado mamadas de locura a Erwin, ese alguien era el pelinegro.

Los gemidos de Erwin no se hicieron esperar, roncos y profundos, mientras Levi le surcaba el miembro con un hambre desenfrenada, tragándolo completo hasta que se provocaba arcadas, haciendo que el rubio se aferrara a la cama para no desfallecer. Si Erwin hubiera sido capaz de correrse en ese momento, lo habría hecho.

—Joder Levi, no te detengas—casi sonaba a una súplica hecha por el rubio. Levi, que ya estaba con todos sus sentidos deseosos de su carne, lo tragó aún más profundo, para luego liberar al rubio del sexual castigo que le proporcionaba.

—No te vas a correr en mi boca, Erwin. Hoy no tienes mi permiso—dijo con veneno en sus palabras. Mientras acomodaba su miembro presionando provocativamente en la cavidad de Erwin, Levi se limpiaba la cara con su mano, de una manera salvajemente sexy. Con un tono de voz más macabro de lo usual, dirigió sus siguientes palabras a un Erwin hambriento por él.

—Te voy a enseñar a follar—dijo con malicia el azabache. El violento embiste hizo que Erwin arqueara la espalda para ayudarse a soportar la penetración mientras se acostumbraba a Levi, que si bien no estaba tan dotado como él, sabía utilizar muy bien lo que tenía.

—Ah... ah...arrrgh—los gemidos de Erwin aún denotaban dolor. Levi le tomó la boca en un beso apasionado, mordiéndolo, saciándose del rubio, para callarlo, esto era lo que se merecía.

—No llores que aún no he empezado—Levi siseaba hablándole cerca del oído. Erwin se aferró a la espalda del más delgado para forzarle a aminorar las embestidas cosa que Levi no permitió, por algo era el más fuerte de los hombres.

Levi se detuvo en su acometido de perforar a Erwin hasta el agotamiento y lo hundió contra la cama, que sonaba con la lucha de los dos hombres más vehementes de la legión. Tomó los brazos de Erwin para luego apoderarse de sus muñecas.

Aprisionado tal como estaba, Erwin pensó en lo ridícula de la situación. Él era en tamaño más monumental que Levi sin embargo, el pelinegro lo superaba en fuerzas. Erwin sonrió cuando entendió que el nivel de excitación que Levi se gastaba, también le estaba jugando en su contra. Erwin supo que Levi estaba a punto de devorárselo vivo.

—Vamos que sé que aguantas más, Erwin, te gusta más recibir que dar—Levi le tomó la boca nuevamente, los jadeos de Erwin le ponían durísimo, la manera en la que él buscaba aire, sus gemidos chocándose contra su garganta lo enloquecían. Erwin se sujetó de los barrotes de la cama, Levi supo que lo había doblegado a sus deseos más irracionales.

—No te puedo divertir si no me follas en serio—Levi miró a Erwin con sorpresa segundos efímeros. El mordisco que le propinó en el mentón al rubio hizo a este gemir de dolor. El pelinegro se dedicó a mancillar la dorada piel de Erwin, por toda área que tenía al alcance. Lo iba a obligar a tener que usar una bufanda como la de él.

—Ya te dije que aún no he empezado—Levi se inclinó y levantó ambas piernas del rubio, que se dejaba hacer, preso del placer. Las embestidas con las que Levi le perforaba su interior crecieron en rapidez y violencia.

Erwin sintió que era momento de correrse nuevamente y no hacía nada por evitarlo, el placer era demasiado, invadiendo cada nervio en su ser.

Sin embargo ni sus deseos ni su cuerpo le pertenecían en ese momento. Eran posesión de Levi para hacer y deshacer según le complacía.

Levi dejaba de embestirlo.

—Aún no te escucho diciendo mi nombre—Levi tomó el miembro de Erwin y lentamente, casi enloqueciendo al rubio, subió y bajo por el pene dolorosamente erecto del hombre. Lo hacía tortuosamente.

—Levi no...no te...detengas—sin aire, Erwin jadeaba.

—No lo haré, apenas empiezas a divertirme...—Levi salió de golpe de Erwin. Este se quejó sin poder terminar de hacerlo, ya que nuevamente Levi entraba despacio en él, haciendo más angustiosa la necesidad del rubio.

Levi introducía su miembro solamente hasta que sentía la fricción de su corona contra el primer anillo de Erwin, para sacarlo nuevamente, despacio, logrando que Erwin se arqueara buscando empalarse otra vez. Levi subía y bajaba la mano por el miembro del rubio, que ya punzaba. Un momento que estaba siendo un verdadero castigo para Erwin y Levi empezó a gemir. No solo por las sensaciones que Erwin le provocaba sino por el hambre que tenía el rubio por él. Se escuchaba y veía necesitado, más necesitado de placer.

—Pídelo—ordenó Levi, que de golpe se introdujo en Erwin—¡Pídemelo!—

—¡Más Levi, más!—el rubio jadeaba, suplicaba, quería mas, necesitaba más de Levi, mucho más.

Levi empezó nuevamente a taladrar las entrañas del rubio con nuevas ansias y una mayor erección. La cama sonaba, los gemidos de ambos abarrotaban toda el ala del edificio chocando contra las paredes. Estaban perdidos en esas sensaciones, perdidos el uno en el otro, se pertenecían a ambos, no había un pasivo o un activo, se penetraban y se dejaban penetrar, se corrían y empezaban otra vez.

Levi masturbó a Erwin con fiereza mientras él se saciaba con el interior de Erwin, con estocadas violentas y gruñidos. El rubio no aguantó más ni las embestidas ni la masturbación que Levi no contenía en ofrecerle. Erwin anunció entre gritos que se correría porque eso le gustaba a Levi. Y Levi, que estaba inclinado sobre él, acomodó la dirección del miembro punzante de Erwin hacia su cara, abriendo la boca y sacando una lengua hambrienta.

La sola visión de esta escena terminó por quebrar cualquier resistencia existente en el rubio, que eyaculó generosamente, soltando gemidos que repetían el nombre de Levi.

Levi pudo alcanzar algunas ráfagas del líquido delicioso de Erwin y se paseo la lengua por sus labios buscando más. Sin soltar el miembro de Erwin y sin dejar de clavarle con fuerza el suyo, arreció las estocadas contra el hombre.

Cuando Erwin lo aprisionó con sus paredes, enredando todo su talle y tamaño con violencia dejó escapar sonoros gruñidos. Se obligó a aguantar un poco más hasta que su cuerpo no fue capaz de contenerse, se corrió sonora y abundantemente dentro de su comandante. Y mientras lo hacía soltó el miembro de Erwin para chuparse lo que había quedado del desastre que sobre su mano había dejado el rubio.

Mientras ambos volvían a la normalidad de sus respiraciones, Levi acarició suavemente el vientre y abdomen de Erwin. Lo observó con atención y éste le devolvió una intensa mirada. Estaban satisfechos.

—Pones una cara deliciosa cuando te corres, Erwin—la mirada gris de Levi relampagueaba sobre su comandante.

—Y tú siempre sacas la lengua cuando lo hago, Levi—los ojos azules de Erwin, abrasaban en intenso fulgor los ojos grises del azabache.

Afuera de esas cuatro paredes estaba el mundo. En ese momento los titanes y la muerte, podían esperar. Debían esperar.

Cuando ellos se amaban, comandante y soldado, la tierra temblaba. El futuro era innecesario, la vida quedaba huérfana de anhelo.

No había fuerza en la tierra más aplastante que la concebida entre ellos dos. Los dos hombres más importantes en la legión de reconocimiento:

El Comandante Erwin Smith y el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, Levi.

* * *

_Sin duda alguna esta es una de mis parejas favoritas._

_Existe algo entre ellos dos que los hace únicos y a mi parecer, insuperables._

**_¿¡Reviews!?_**

_Nota: Editado._


End file.
